Bittersweet Symphony (That's Life!)
by Sailor Star Scream
Summary: This is a MK/SM Crossover. Usagi saved everyone from MK by defeating Chaos, who invented Victim? Hiead got hit by a car for Usagi? Well, why don'tcha find out! ^.^


I do not own the song "Bittersweet Symphony", The Verve does. THIS IS AN  
MK/SM CROSSOVER!!!!  
  
  
+++++++++ = Song Lyrics  
  
You flame all you want! I AM SCORCH PROOF! *Grins* Naw, not really. I'll just  
dedicate my next fic to the flamers and blow you flamers a big kiss! *Smirks* I'll do  
it too!  
  
There is some OOCiness, but you know what? It's my ficcie! BWAHAHAHA! I can do  
that!!!!  
  
ARIGATOU DESTROYIE-IMOUTO!!!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kizna sighed. This wasn't right. She looked at Usagi. Usagi had saved them all.  
She still remembered what it was like to be a repairer. But Usagi had healed Chaos.  
Well, not all the way, because Chaos was exactly like Hiead Gner. An unimaginable  
bastard.  
  
Usagi had healed Chaos though, and they had found out that Chaos was in fact, Usagi's  
brother from the Silver Millennium. Who cared? He was still a jerk. He cussed like a   
sailor. But Usagi didn't care. They were inseparable. Until Usagi had met Hiead Gner.  
She seemed determined to change him, even a little. But... there was a problem.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Usagi was hanging out with Hiead one morning, and Mamoru Chiba, her ex-boyfriend, had been  
in a car, and tried to hit Usagi. There was another problem now, too.  
  
Hiead had pushed her out of the way. In doing so, nearly killed himself. He got lucky.  
Usagi was able to heal him a little bit, but just enough to save his life. She had  
healed his internal bleeding. Hiead was shaking from blood loss, and shock.  
  
"U-U-Usa-g-g-g-gi?"  
  
"I'm here..." Usagi said, looking down at him, weak from healing him.  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"Hiead why did you do that?"  
  
"I-I-I c-c-couldn't le-et you d-d-die..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I-I-I..."  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't speak now..."  
  
"Ai Shiteru..." He whispered before losing consciousness.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
Kizna looked down. Usagi had told Kizna all about it. Ikhny was always trying to  
comfort her, but Usagi, while she thanked Ikhny, always said "I will only be comforted  
when Hiead is out of the hospital, and Mamoru's head is on a platter."  
Chaos heard her. He had gone and beat the living hell out of Mamoru, and turned him  
into the Keisatsu (Police Station) as the guy who did a hit-and-run. Usagi later confirmed it,  
and felt remotely better.   
  
Then Usagi did something she hadn't done since she was Princess Serenity.  
  
She got on her knees, in her room, by the window. She started to pray to her ancestor, Selene.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Well I've never prayed,  
But tonight I'm on my knees, yeah.  
I need to hear some sounds that recognise   
the pain in me, yeah.  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind,   
I feel free now.  
But the airwaves are clean and there's nobody   
singing to me now.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Selene, I beg of you, don't take Hiead away from me. O-negai. He hasn't done   
anything wrong. O-negai! I know he can be cold, and distant, and very scary   
sometimes, but I can't help it. I love him. I haven't even gotten the chance   
to tell him that yet. O-negai, Selene. Do not take your descendant's love away  
from her. O-negai."  
  
She was crying, remembering when Hiead had gotten his first car. He shed his cruel  
front whenever he was around her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Usagi laughed feeling around. (NOT LIKE THAT YOU HENTAI'S!!)   
  
"Hiead! Why do I have to have a blindfold? What do you have to show me?"  
  
A smirk lit his features, one she couldn't see. "You'll see..."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Now."  
  
He removed her blindfold, and she saw a beautiful car. It was a wine-coloured  
convertible. The color of his eyes. His favourite color.  
  
"It is so beautiful, Hiead. Is it yours?"  
  
"Yes. But if anything happens to me, I want you to have it."  
  
"But this car is so wonderful. It's all yours."  
  
"No. It's ours. I want to share it with you."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
No change, I can change,   
I can change, I can change,  
but I'm here in my mould,   
I am here in my mould.  
And I'm a million different   
people from one day to the next  
I can't change my mould,   
no,no,no,no,no,no,no  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Usagi cried herself to sleep for a little while, but woke up at 3:30 in the morning.  
The phone was ringing. She ran into her living room. She picked up the phone.  
  
"Moshi-Moshi?"  
  
"Ms.Tsukino?"  
  
"Hai, kore wa Tsukino Usagi desu. Dare desu ka?" (Yes, this is Usagi Tsukino. Who is this?)  
  
"This is Dr. Shikaru, from Tokyo Byouin. (Tokyo Hospital) It concerns Gner-san."  
  
Fear clutched her heart. Iie! He couldn't be dead! Tears slid down her cheeks at the  
thought.  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
Have you ever been down?  
I can change, I can change...  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Is he..... is he..."  
  
"Iie, Tsukino-san. He just woke up. He refuses to answer any questions the police have,   
and he refuses all medicine. All he wants is you. I do know it might be an  
inconvenience to you, but can you come right now?"  
  
"Hai! I'll be there! I'm coming right now! O-negai, tell him I am coming!"  
  
"I'll let him know."  
  
Usagi hung up the phone, and rushingly put on her shoes. She was in a pair of  
pajamas with long pajama pants and a speghetti string tank top, both of which  
were wine-coloured. (They were a christmas present, from Hiead. No one else knew.)  
She put a thin white coat over it, put on a pair of white slip-on tennis shoes (Without  
a back on them.)  
  
She ran out to the wine-coloured car in her driveway. This had been the last place  
he had been before the incident. She fished out the keys, and got into the car. She  
started the car.  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
Cause it's a bittersweet   
symphony this life.  
Trying to make ends meet,   
try to find somebody then you die.  
You know I can change, I can change,   
I can change, but I'm here in my mould,   
I am here in my mould.  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next.  
I can't change my mould,   
no,no,no,no,no,no,no  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Usagi sped down the road, not caring if she was going 5 miles above the speed  
limit. She remembered when she and Hiead had gotten a ride from Haruka.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Oi Koneko!"  
  
"Haruka! Ne, Haruka? Can we have a ride?"  
  
"Sure. Who's that?"  
  
"Sore wa Gner Hiead desu. He's a good friend." (That is Hiead Gner.)  
  
When they had gotten into the back seat of the car, after Usagi saying hi to  
and introducing him to Michiru, Haruka started the car again.  
  
"Haruka, do try to go the speed limit..." Michiru said.  
  
"What speed limit?" Haruka asked casually, before zooming down the street.  
  
Hiead shot her a worried look.  
  
"See Haruka?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"She is what you get when you mix the powers of Uranus and a Formula One racer.  
She not only goes for playing the piano/keyboard, but she also races cars like Daytona,  
and she is a motorcyclist. We're talking Motocross here."  
  
Haruka smirked. "Arigatou Koneko. I didn't know you cared." She said flirtaciously.  
  
Hiead glared. A dark glare, that clearly said Haruka overstepped her bounds.  
  
Haruka saw it and smirked. 'I like this guy. Is he good enough for Koneko, though?'  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
I can't change my mold  
no, no, no, no, no,  
I can't change  
Can't change my body,  
no, no, no  
We've got ya sex and violence   
melody and silence  
(Have you ever been down)  
(I'll take you down the only road   
I've ever been down)  
I'll take you down the only road   
I've ever been down  
I'll take you down the only road   
I've ever been down  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Usagi floored it, then parked the car. She ran into the hospital. She ran to  
the receptionist.  
  
"Shitsurei shimasu, (I'm sorry for being rude) demo, where is Hiead Gner?"  
  
"Are you Tsukino-san?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
The nurse took her to Hiead's room, when she entered, Hiead looked pissed off  
at the nurses and cops. "Tsukino-san?" Asked a doctor.   
  
"Dr. Shikaru?"  
  
"Hai. Minna-san, time for us to leave."  
  
Everyone left, leaving Usagi alone with Hiead.  
  
"Usagi?" He choked.  
  
"Hiead... I .... about when you said you loved me..."  
  
He closed his eyes. 'Here comes rejection...' He thought sadly.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Nani?" He questioned, his eyes snapping open.  
  
"I love you too. I do." She hugged him tightly, and they stayed like that until  
dawn.  
  
"Hiead, you should get some rest."  
  
"I've gotten too much rest. When can I go home with you?"  
  
Usagi blushed slightly, but looked at him, then to Dr. Shikaru.  
  
"You may go home now, since you have answered all of the cop's questions, and are fully  
healed. If anything goes wrong..."  
  
"I know." Hiead said. "Call the byouin and ask for you."  
  
"Okay. You should be good to go."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"One more thing."  
  
"What?" Hiead asked acidly.  
  
"Invite me to the wedding."  
  
Usagi blushed, and Hiead smirked, obviously pleased.  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
Been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Have you ever been down?  
Have you've ever been down?  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, do you like it? Like I said, some OOC-iness, but it's my story! ^.^  
  
Should I write a sequel?? *Thinks* I might!  
  
The Screamaa,  
Sailor Star Scream 


End file.
